Blood Thirsty Rulers
by The Lady More
Summary: Twilight/The Tudors Crossover When a strange new Doctor named Carlisle Cullen is hired as a Physician in the Tudor Court strange and Bizarre events start to unfold! AU Pre Book Era. Rating May Change
1. The Strange New Doctor

_**Hey everybody for those who are reading my work for the first time Hi I'm Nor. And those of you who are reading my work once again, hello again. So For a while I have been trying to write a Twilight fan fic but I couldn't because I have been so busy writing a novel about the Tudor Period (those who have read my work already know this) called **__**The Perks Of Being A Monarch**__**. So unfortunately, it was hard for me to write a fan fic in the Twilight Fandom. But then I figured out a way to still write about this period while making a contribution into the Twilight fan Fiction Community. So I hope you enjoy. A few notes, Bella is not going to turn up anytime soon, Sorry guys however, Esme, Alice and Edward are going to be transformed in medieval times so I hope you don't mind that! **_

_**Special Thanks To:**__** ReganX and Darkvampirewitch (my dear friend and fellow TomKat (if you're in the Tudor fandom you'll get it)/ Thomas More enthusiast) for giving me some ideas about how I should develop this story. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Unless I was Stephanie Meyer or God I do not under any circumstances own any of the characters or this story. **_

Blood Thirsty Rulers

**The Strange New Doctor:**

_**June 30, 1529**_

It was another state of emergency. England had another outbreak of the sweats. The pandemic was now getting closer to where court residing. So far over 5,000 people were dead within the first day of the outbreak. Many believed it was God's curse upon Henry VIII on his scruples of divorcing his queen Katherine of Aragon, because it seemed coincidental that the outbreak should occur about 9 days at the opening of the first trial of the great matter. The king hoped that the sweats would not harm him or his family. But unfortunately his prayers weren't answered.

The plague had now hit London and already a few of the king's advisors and friends were either already dead or just infected with the disease. It was advised that Henry and Katherine were to leave at once before they were to fall victim of the disease. As Henry was packing his things the door opened and page walked in.

"Your majesty Sir Thomas More is here," the page said, "he says it's urgent."

Henry was advised to see no one unless he was absolutely sure that he or she was immune to the disease. But Henry knew that Sir Thomas More prayed five times a day so God seemed to be on his side.

"Send him in," Henry said.

Thomas walked in as though he had seen a ghost. His eyes were now puffy and red from crying. His body was shaking. Was it nerves or did he have the sweats too?

"By god Sir Thomas!" Henry said, "did someone in your family die from he sweats?"

Thomas sadly shook his head.

"Harry I think you need to sit down," He said in a shaky voice.

Henry started shaking. Did something happen to Mary his only daughter and the pearl to his world? Did something happen to Anne the woman he fell hard and fast for and was to spend the rest of his days with? What about Katherine? Though he was on the verge of divorcing her his somewhat cold heart did have a place for her! Henry sat down on his bed and braced himself for the worse.

"Tell me what is going on."

Thomas sniffed.

"I regret to inform you Katherine has caught the sweats, Doctor Linacre and Doctor Butts are both busy with other patients who have caught the illness, so they sent a new Physician Doctor Cullen to tend to her. But Harry, it doesn't look good. Bishop Fisher was just sent to read her last rites just incase she doesn't make it through the night."

Henry said nothing and just ran over to Thomas and hugged him. Henry sobbed into Thomas' chest. Thomas started to cry too. They loved their queen though sometimes they never showed it. Henry's heart ached because he wouldn't have the chance to say good-bye and sorry for the entire trauma he recently put her through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle Cullen was an inhumanly handsome man. He stood at 6ft 2 and was slender. He had a muscular built to him. He was distinct from the rest of the men at court because he had pale skin, blonde hair, and yellowish eyes. Many of the women still unaffected by the disease giggled as he passed by. Though he was flattered he reminded himself he had a wife and two 'children' at home.

After a few minutes of walking in the nightmare he called the English court a young lady stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "are you looking for the queen's chambers?"

Carlisle turned around and saw a blonde curly haired girl standing with puffy red eyes.

"Yes," He said, "I need to tend to her straight away to see if I still have time to save her. Do you know where they are?"

"Two doors to your right sir, please though she's a mother of a young child and if she dies and the annulment pulls through her daughter will be helpless and alone, I don't care how you do it just save the queen for the princess Mary's sake."

Carlisle smiled at the woman.

_Even if it means I have to turn her into one of my kind? _He thought. _Should I risk exposing my family and I for a doting mother? Well considering the whole royal family is going through some hard times, I will ask the queen before I make my decision._

"I'll see what I could do!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Carlisle entered the room a Bishop was already surrounding ill queen, saying prayers for her. He hoped to be with the queen alone before he transformed, especially because, heresy seemed to be a common fear in England.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said, "I am the queen's physician Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I need to be alone to examine the Queen."

The bishop wearing purple and carrying a cane scoffed.

"We can't just leave," He said, "the Queen is very ill, any moment she will be called to god she's unconscious there's nothing you could do at this point."

Carlisle sighed.

"I know, however, I have treated I have had patients in the Queen's stage of the sweats who lived. Please let me treat her if I feel she is dying I will call you back in."

The Bishop slammed his prayer book shut and started to hobble out of the room.

"You better have some damn good miracle to keep her majesty from her last rites."

About two seconds later the door slammed behind Carlisle. The noise caused Katherine to open her eyes a little. He stared for a second at the ailing Queen. Her body was glistening in sweat. Her skin was now a pale white. Her hair was sprawled all over her pillow. She looked like she didn't have much time left.

"Are you an Angel?" She said in a weak voice with her heavy Spanish accent.

Carlisle walked over to Katherine slowly.

"No I am your physician, Dr Cullen. I am going to see if I can cure you from your illness."

She started to flutter her eyes open and close.

"Please save me I have a daughter she needs me! I don't care what you do, just save me!"

She drifted off again. Carlisle immediately ran over to the unconscious Queen. He immediately shook her to try to get her awake. She was not responding. Her breathing was slowing down. Carlisle knew she was dying so he had to make a decision quickly, give her eternal life or let the Queen die and leave her daughter alone in the dust.

But then without any thought about the consequences he leaned down and bit the queen's neck.

_**Oh I know you hate the dreaded cliffhanger!**_


	2. The Mistake

_**Hey everyone sorry it took! I had extreme writers block with this because my main focus has been on my two historical fiction novels nicknamed Perks and Martyrdom respectively. And you will notice how bad my writers block is with the shortness of this chapter but I started an will finish this.**_

_**Oh another note I have to let it out: a young lady had flamed my story mainly because she hated Twilight because it was overshadowing Harry Potter, anyway I just want to let you know I do not under ANY circumstances tolerate any flames to my story. If you got nothing nice to say don't say it at all and now without further ado here's the story. **_

**The Mistake:**

_**The Cullen Estate:**_

Alice and her _brother _Edward Cullen Carlisle's adopted children sat outside of their estate. Since Carlisle was a physician he made a decent living putting his family in the upper middle class. Edward sat in the shade against a tree reading Thomas More's Utopia; while Alice sat on the family wooden swing with her sketchbook.

Suddenly a weird and shocking image passed through her head. It was of her _father _biting….

She was in shock. She suddenly started to draw out her shocking vision.

"Have another vision sister?" Edward asked not lifting his head from his book.

Alice quickly finished her sketch and simply lifted up her sketchbook to Edward. He put down his book and looked over to the drawing. His mouth suddenly went agape at what he saw. It was a sketch of their _father _biting down on a dying woman wearing a crown.

"Carlisle did something stupid," Alice simply said, "He just turned the Queen of England into one of us. The Voultri are not going to be happy about this."

_**Whitehall:**_

_If Harry was so eager to give his dying wife some company, _Thomas More thought as he walked to the queen's bedchamber, taking up on the king's ridiculous favor. _He should have done it HIMSELF and not ask me! Not that I mind though. I unfortunately love Katherine and sadly even more than Alice. And I definitely love her five times no a hundred times more than Harry does._

Meanwhile Katherine who woke up from unconsciousness feeling like she was being stabbed 100 times somehow managed to hear what the king's most diligent servant and her biggest supporter was 'saying'. She wondered why Thomas More, who would barely ever speak what was on his mind unless given permission to, would say such a thing aloud? And did he really love her. Before she could pounder more on this question, the pain in her body escalated from a stabbing pain, to a burning pain. It was as though her body was lit afire.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed aloud in agony.

Carlisle, whose body was stiff against the wall shocked at what he had done, stood upright even further.

_Oh dear _Katherine heard him 'say' aloud, but she noticed something strange his mouth wasn't moving. _What have I done? What should I tell her? And the Voultri oh god! How are they going to react to the fact I changed a royal into one of us?_

Katherine screamed again. She was totally and utterly confused at what the doctor was saying. Why weren't his lips moving? Was she hallucinating that as she was dying? And who the hell were the Voultri some religious heretic group?

"Doctor could you please?" she said weakly her voice hoarse, "if you can't save me please send Bishop Fisher in and make dying more comfortable for me?"

Carlisle gulped.

"Your majesty," he simply said, "you are not dying but transforming."

Katherine tried to process what the doctor was saying in. The pain became worse.

"Transforming? What in gods holy name are you talking about? What the fuck did you do to me?"

Carlisle's lump in his throat became even bigger. How the hell was he going to tell Katherine of Aragon, the queen of England, the daughter of King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella of Castile, that she was now turning into?

"You majesty you are turning into a vampire!"

Katherine's eyes widened to sundials. She heard of these vampires. Those creatures that would feed on blood. Those creatures that would burn when embraced by daylight or when touched by a holy Catholic object. Those creatures that would only come out to haunt the world at night. Those creatures that would not age and live forever. She thought they were a myth. But apparently, they were real. How could her physician be a Vampire? He would have ran out the door when he spotted Bishop Fisher, and it was bright summer day. Except Katherine did notice he wore a flat cap that gave him shade and gloves. Maybe vampires were different than she imagined.

Katherine was now not only in pain but angry. How would Europe react to the fact she was now a blood sucking monster? And the fact she will live forever while her loved ones died all around her. IT WAS UNFAIR!

"I tell you to save me for my daughter only to turn me into a BLOODSUCKING MONSTER! I want you to LEAVE MY SIGHT UNTIL I recover from this pain, oh yeah if you see Thomas More he is not hard to miss he is the one wearing black, tell him I would like to see him."

Carlisle sighed.

"When you are completely transformed you are going to be rather hungry for blood I don't think it's a good idea for the sake Mr. More's life."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO SEE HIM! NOW GET OUT!"

Carlisle bowed and walked towards the door. What the hell had he done?


End file.
